jackiechanadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago
Drago is the future son of Shendu; making him the nephew of the other Demon Sorcerers and the second fire demon introduced in the series. Having been introduced in Season 4 as a one-off villain, he is the primary antagonist of Season 5. Appearance Drago appears to be a humanoid dragon with green, scale-like skin and red eyes. He has mixed Chinese and European dragon features, though he is technically purely Chinese like his father. He has four fingers and a thumb, which makes him much more "human" than his father. However, after Drago absorbs all 8 demon chi powers in the final episode, he is shown to be approximately the same height as Shendu and was now more muscular; he now has his uncle Dai Gui's horns, his uncle Hsi Wu's Wings and his aunt Bai Tza's tentacles (On his chin) and tail fin. Personality Drago is more hotheaded and deceitful than Shendu, being easily angered especially when losing the demon chi. He is very confident and dedicated to fulfilling his quest. All in all however, he is only a rookie in evil, he uses what he learned from his father to use to his advantage. Drago tends to learn from his mistakes but doesn't admit when things don't go his way. When almost all of the Chi was taken out of his grasp, Drago decided to relocate and upgrade their equipment to better prepare themselves and then stage a big attack on the Chans, something that no villain has dared to do unless they ran into them personally, other than Shendu. He makes puns like the other characters in the series aside from his father, but far less frequently and less efficiently during his season 4 and season 5 appearances. Also, while Shendu's hatred is solely fixed to Jackie Chan and to a lesser extent his uncle, Drago shows no such bias and treats all of the Chan clan with an equal amount of animosity. Although Drago appears to have a bad relationship with his father, He has a degree of loyalty to his plans and wants to create a demon world out of the mortal one. Hanging out with StrikeMaster Ice and his gang, Drago is seen street talking like them at a times. He also appears to hold the trio in high regard and after they betrayed him and came crawling back he gave them one more chance at ruling by his side. He is also a lot more into commando-esque style operations than his villain predecessors, once even trying to lead such a mission, much to the Ice Crew's confusion. While Drago has no particular target in his antagonism towards the Chan Clan, he seems to hold something personal towards Jade. The way he interacts with Jade's future self indicates that they have a bit of a history between themselves. While present Jade doesn't have such history with Drago, he still addresses her more often than most of the other villains shown throughout the series would. History Season 4 In the future, when Jade is put in charge of Section 13, Drago was the number one on their most wanted list. When he unleashes an army of dragons to destroy the compound, Jade learns of his plans to resurrect Shendu and goes back into the past to destroy the dragon teeth that end up in Section 13 to revive his father. But Drago had no intention of allowing her to go through with her plan and followed her. But in causality, he was tricked by Jade (both present and future) into destroying the teeth, trapping Shendu in statue mode in the future. He was soon locked in present Section 13 with a clamp over his mouth. Season 5 Later, Drago sensed the awakening of the Immortal symbols that contained a portion of his aunts and uncles' chi. This compelled him to break out of Section 13. He empowered the Enforcers with fire powers and dragon-like appearances. But they soon proved to be incompetent, so he took their chi and began holding henchman auditions (he regretted firing the Enforcers) after failing to get the Water Demon Chi. He settled for StrikeMaster Ice, DJ Fist and MC Cobra. During the search for the chi he failed many times thanks to the J-team, and eventually Drago lost his fire powers. When all eight chi were found, Drago kidnapped Jackie Chan, Captain Black and Uncle to ransom for the Chi containment unit. But his henchmen soon turned on him, dropping him into the ocean and wanting to use the chi for themselves. But Drago uses an incantation to absorb all the chi; turning into a gargoyle like demon and was now as large as his father. He punished his henchmen but then gave them another chance and they fend off a Section 13 attack. Drago then granted the Ice Crew a portion of Wind, Earth and Thunder chi and orders them to destroy Section 13's base. At a baseball field, Drago began spells to summon lesser demons to Earth. The J-Team arrives to stop him, assisted by Hak Foo and the Enforcers. Then Shendu returns in humanoid form to take his revenge on his son, having been released by Uncle. But the chi-powered Drago was more than a match for his father, so Jade had all the Talismans given to Shendu making it an even match. Tohru and Uncle soon used a Reversal spell to remove Drago from the Earth. Caught on the edge of the hole to oblivion, Drago pleads to his father for help, saying he was sorry. Shendu told him he must know his place and reaches for him only for Drago to throw him over. But Shendu grabs his tail, pulling them into the Netherworld. They are last seen arguing and fighting. Powers and Abilities As a demon sorcerer and dragon, Drago is capable of breathing fire so destructive that it's capable of destroying a Talisman or even dragon teeth. Along with this, he can also create images of others out of fire. Although no martial artist, he possesses strength, agility and speed on superhuman levels, easily able to shatter concrete with his bare claws and leaping imposing distances. In addition, his prehensile tail can also be utilized in combat. Drago can also transform any human into a humanoid dragon with powers similar to himself, providing them with physical attributes almost identical to his as well as a unique dragon power. Drago has the ability to sense the destination of demon chi, which happens in the form of a random vision inside his head which shows him the specific demon chi and its location. In terms of his threat level, Drago is below his elders on a normal day, despite being a demon sorcerer himself. He was outmatched by foes possessing the chi of Wind, Earth and Mountian, and was also appeared somewhat evenly matched with someone possessing the chi of Sky (it should be noted, these were people who only possessed the powers and not the demons themselves meaning they did not know the full scope of their abilties). However that all changed when he finally absorbed the 8 demon powers permanently. Without any possible way to remove the demon chi from Drago, he became nearly infinite in power. He can give a smaller portion of chi to any of his underlings, allowing them to use those powers to its fullest extent without having to remove it from his being. He is also shown to have enough power to rival his own father Shendu. Weakness Drago can still be banished to the demon world by turning his own portals against him, by using a big reversal spell, and with some way to drag him inside the portal. Appearances Season 4 *''J2: Rise of the Dragons'' Season 5 *''Relics of Demon Past'' *''It's All in the Game'' *''Black and White and Chi All Over'' *''The Demon Beneath My Wings'' *''Antler Action'' *''Clash of the Titanics'' *''Stealing Thunder'' *''Weight and See'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 1)'' *''The Powers That Be (Part 2)'' Quotes * "No prison can hold the son of Shendu!" Relics of Demon Past * "I am Drago. The son of Shendu. Serve me well now and be at my side when I rule the world!" Relics of Demon Past * "Nobody likes a critic, Chan!" It's All in the Game * (roars out of fury) "Surrounded! Outnumbered! (creates out of fire a picture of the Enforcers) Maybe I shouldn't have gone solo. (changes the picture into that of Shendu) But I will not repeat your mistakes father! I will find the biggest, baddest henchmen in the world! And fulfill my destiny." Black and White and Chi All Over * "Was that a joke back there? Did I hire clowns? I give you powers beyond your wildest imagination, and you amateurs can't get past an archaeologist, a tub of guts, an old man, and a little girl?!" Black and White and Chi All Over * "Oh, I won't just touch you, Chan. I'll rip you apart!" Black and White and Chi All Over * "Oh, did I scare you?" The Demon Beneath My Wings * "A hero ain't nothing but a sandwich... mama's boy!" Antler Action * "What you're turning into is a MAJOR PAIN IN MY TAIL!" Antler Action * "And where do you three snowbunnies think you're off to?" Clash of the Titanics * "Gonna be several pieces of Uncle when I'm through!" Clash of the Titanics * "Once I absorb the storm's lightning, I'll be able to wipe out entire cities. No one will dare oppose me!" Stealing Thunder * "Space Needle lair, gone. The Thunder Demon Chi, gone! And any faith that I ever had that you three were strong enough to defeat Jackie Chan, GONE!" Weight And See * "That's about to change. When it does, I *won't* forget our little chat!" The Powers That Be (Part 1) * "You're weak old man. Conquest is a job for a fiery *young* dragon!" The Powers That Be (Part 2) * "The Earth was within my grasp-you never let me have what I want!" "I told you not to play with your father's world!" "Why not? You weren't using it! You were always too busy fighting wizards!" Drago and Shendu, The Power That Be (Part 2) Trivia *Curiously, Drago never tried to find any fire demon chi from when his father was banished the first time, though this may be because he was already born with fire demon powers and had no reason to find Shendu's. This mystery-along with how Shendu escaped the Netherworld in the first place-was never addressed. *Drago is the only main antagonist that Hak Foo never worked for. *It is unknown how Shendu knew of Drago being his son since Drago came from the future. **It is possible there is another younger Drago who exists in the present timeline but his whereabouts are unknown. On the other hand, he may have potentially been born sometime after the events of the show, as Shendu was the only living dragon on Earth as of Re-Enter the Dragon. *Drago apparently has a fear of water, even though he says the reason he doesn't like water is because he has fire demon chi and water can extinguish it. But, when he absorbed the Water demon chi from the gourd, that fear seemed to have disappeared when he became one with water and tried to cause a tidal wave to destroy the island the Chans were on, until Uncle was able to drain the power from Drago. *In The Powers That Be (Part 2), Drago stated that Shendu was "always too busy fighting wizards" referring to the number of wizards he has fought including: Lü Dongbin, Lo Pei and Uncle. *It seems that Drago also has a deep personal relationship with his father Shendu, a respect/hatred relationship, this being as Shendu states that even though his son betrayed him, he will watch proudly as Drago destroys the Earth. *It is unknown how Drago came to be or whether he has a mother or not. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Chinese Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Demon Chi Absorbers Category:Banished Category:Reptilian Characters Category:Shendu's Family